Confronting my Feelings
by No Name.-' K3Tz
Summary: Danny stops being his clueless self after hurting Sam. LOTS and I mean lots of crying.


_Confronting my Feelings_

Hey Danny Phantom fans this is my first Danny Phantom fic and I hope I went right into what I wanted it to be. It may seem a bit rushed but hey its my first DP fic and I have wanted this to happen in a long time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

Daniel Fenton aka Danny Phantom was flying in his ghost form to the park where he was to meet his best friends Samantha Manson the city's resident Goth and Tucker Foley a Techno Geek. XD Danny closed his eyes as he felt the refreshing air in his face soothing his bruises. He did a few twirls and sighed before reopening his eyes where he found a family of ducks charging towards him. He halted with a gasp and became intangible, one of his many ghost powers, and flew right through the unfazed ducks. He turned to look at the ducks as he became see-able again and laughed only to turn around and bump into his best friend while she walked towards their usual spot.

"Ow, sorry Sam I guess I should watch where I'm going" he said sheepishly as he turned back into Danny Fenton and rubbed his head.

"No, really!" she sighed "Well atleast disconnect that magnet of yours, it seems as if you are attracted to me"

She rubbed her aching head and her eyes flew open as she realized what she had said. She blushed not only at her words but also because of the position and the place they were lying at. They were both lying at the place of their first fake-out make-out in the same position except for Danny being on top blushing. They both stared at each other for a few seconds when their faces started inching together. Their lips were about to make contact when suddenly they heard no other then the voice that had also interrupted and caused their first fake out, make out.

"Ew gross! Why don't you guys get a room for once!" she shouted but then she mumbled to herself "This is the second time and this place might be something special."

"Valerie! We were just... I just bumped into her and fell on her! I swear! It's not as if there was something between us! There is no way Sam and I could like each other! Right Sam!... Sam?"

Danny looked concerned at Sam whose face was obscured by the shadow of her hair. She was just lying there unmoving when she breathed a shacky breath and a tear trickled down her face. She started quivering and suddenly she pushed Danny off of her and ran towards their usual hang out. Danny stared at her wondering, when he heard Valerie talking to him in a hushed voice...

"You really are clueless aren't you Danny? How can it possibly be that you haven't seen that Sam likes you in the way you like her, if the whole town already knows"

Danny turned to face Valerie with a shocked expression only to see her walking away. He layed there unmoving and surprised, he had been nicknamed clueless by everyone with him not knowing why, and now after so long it dawned to him just why. For a few minutes he just layed there thinking back to all the times he had dismissed Sam's love as friend or brotherly/sisterly love. He remembered those times when he had loved Sam with all his heart and it was torn to pieces all in a matter of minutes. Since then he had looked for love elsewhere taking Sam's kiss with Dash as a clear sign to back off. He had let loose all his frustration with Ember but his heart had still been shattered, then Valerie came in and had mended his heart leaving it cracked for his first love only to have his heart broken again. So after feeling his heart shattered once more he had decided to never feel it again, and yet his shattered and healing heart had been broken once more when Sam had dated that white haired freak of a player. He had then proceeded to let Sam know part of his feelings on his rant of how she could easily be liked by some other guy.

He had let his heart love again and now here he was with a crying heart as he saw how much he had broken Sam's heart with all his puppy-love stares at Paulina, and his dates with Valerie, and with all those times he had denied his love for her, or denied her even. Yes, after all that suffering and all that breaking of Sam's heart now he comes to claim his right as the king of the clueless. He looked downwards and stood his head drooping as he walked towards his friends hang out, dreading all the pain to come, when he suddenly heard some sobbing.

_sniff, sniff_ "Oh, Tucker how can I even look at him now or pretend that I'm ok if now I know he doesn't love me or even like me as more than a friend"

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I should of known Danny is too stubborn and thick-headed to let his feelings out and I told you so much that he would. I promise Sam that its true that Danny likes you as much more than a friend, he really is too clueless to see it."

Danny then transformed and turned intangible or invinsible (A/N I don't know) and walked over to where Sam and Tucker were standing. Tucker was holding Sam as she cried into his shoulder. Danny felt his heart ache as he realized how much pain he was causing her. He walked closer to them and positioned his hand on Sam's shoulder causing a shiver to run down her spine. He quickly withdrew his hand and lowered it. He once more dropped his head as a tear of frustration slid down his pale cold cheecks.

"I can't believe I can't bring myself to hate him or ot stop loving him after this... I just love him too much. My heart is just so shattered I don't think it can't take anymore of this."

"Sam, you _can_ hate Danny and you _can_ forget him. Don't feel guilty about trying and I know you'll find someone to heal your aching heart," he sighed "maybe it's just isn't Danny"

Danny gasped at this but kept to himself as Sam spoke up.

"But I want it to be Danny and even if I try and break my heart un-numerable times I know I will still love him"she paused to sniffle and went on.

"Look at me crying my heart out to you knowing your going through the same thing. I'm really sorry Tucker but I'm sure Valerie isn't the only one who will know how to love you. I guess Danny just wasn't smart enough to notice he was hurting you too by dating Valerie and me for the same reason. Atleast, I know I can share my feelings with you and we can let it all out."

Danny once more stood absolutely shocked and more tears slid down his cheecks as he dropped his head. He knew he was hurting Sam, and he knew he was hurting Tucker who in turn was mad at him for hurting Sam. He knew as he cried that he was losing his friends.

"It's okay Sam... I did like Valerie but you are more important. You are my friend"

"Thanks Tucker I know I can count on you" Sam said as she pulled away to brush away her tears.

"No problem Sam. You know you have a friend in me"

Both of them laughed a little at the memories of Toy Story (A/N which I don't own) and smiled sad smiles at each other.

Danny with his head still bowed stood there thiking. He was hurt inside and was afraid to feel that pain once more, but he knew that his selfishness had to stop so he stood behind Sam and hugged her. Resting his tearstained head on her own he turned back into Danny Fenton with his eyes still closed and wet.

"I'm sorry."

Sam gasped and flipped around almost falling over but Danny caught her arm and pulled her to him. Holding her really close to him he repeated his words as unshed tears made his eyes glow.

"Danny" Sam whispered and she wrapped her arms around him as he did the same.

Both of them cried in each others arms... that is until Tucker pushed Danny to the ground.

"You're sorry! _YOU'RE_ SORRY!!" he screamed as he held Danny under him.

"You don't know how sorry you will be Danny! I can't believe how easily you can hurt the person you love and don't you dare deny it and say that stupidity that you don't love her!"

Tucker was panting now expecting for Danny to respond but all he saw was Danny looking away crying. When Danny turned to face Tucker, Tucker joined in in the crying. Danny turned away from him once more and phased through the floor as Tucker wept into his arms. Sam kneeled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Tucker turned and hugged Sam.Danny went back into invisibilty form and leaned against a tree weeping as he saw his crying friends. He held his aching head as thoughts and feelings started to jumble in in an inner battle with himself.

Danny's thoughts

_Man Danny this time you really screwed up! Now what are you supposed to do to fix everything up._

_I'll tell you what you are to do! Just stop being so selfish, stop lying, and stop fearing! You fight ghosts for Crissake!!!_

_But I'm not being selfish! I just hate to be in such pain... but I hate seeing them in pain because of me much more._

_Danny, I'm you... and believe me cause I _am_ your smart side, I know we are afraid and that that kind of pain... Heartbreak is the worst thing to happen... but believe me when I say you're helpless without her and nothing more than happiness will come if you crumble that wall around your heart._

His thought stopped talking and he thought it through. He now knew Sam loved him as he loved her. Now he knew she was getting hurt as much as he was.

_I know that Sam is sad but I know how to heal a broken heart, with one that has also been broken by its side... but what about Tucker it's not as if I can kiss him for him to forgive me._

_Funny really funny you crackhead_

_Thanks!_

_Sarcasm foreign language to you it seems... Tucker needs your support and needs the love of another for his heart to mend... I'm sorry Danny but you know what to do..._

And indeed he did know what to do. He had to show Tucker how much he really cared for him and how sorry he was to let his aching heart go to Val's. He needed to tell him a secret that he held in the farthest inside of his mind. A memory, of something he found out by eavesdropping on his former girlfriend. Danny turned visible again and hugged both his friends. Since sadness was overwhelming all of them, none really reacted to Danny except to feel some comfort on his showing of concern towards them. The three of them kneeled there crying their hearts out letting all emotion of sadness flow freely off of them.

Danny was the first to speak up, with a trembling voice he whispered "I'm sorry, I really am," He sniffled and wiped away a few tears from his cheecks "and I really hope you guys can forgive me for causing you so much suffering." he bowed his head as he finished talking but felt relief when he felt his friends arms wrapping around him.

"It's fine man, I'm sorry too"

Danny smiled at Tucker who smiled back they both hugged in a brotherly hug then separated to look at the still crying Sam.

"Danny I..."

But before she finished she was silenced by Danny's lips pressing firmly to hers in a decided kiss.

At first Sam was shocked to say the least with her eyes as wide as ever but slowly she melted into the kiss with her eyes lazily closing. Her hands flew up to Danny's head and rested at his hair where it was tangled within. Danny's arms slowly snaked to Sam's waist and he deepened the kiss by bringing her closer to him. They kissed with so much passion that it seemed as if they wanted all their hurt or rather each others hurt to flow away with their kiss. As they kissed they felt the shield surroundin their shattered hearts breaking and their hearts mending. They kissed until the need for air hurt their lungs to exploding point not wanting for the wonderful feeling of love to flow away as well.

They leaned in and pressed their foreheads together looking at each other's eyes gazing into them and sensing all emotion almost as if their hearts could be seen through their hearts. They didn't stop gazing until they heard Tucker's PDA announcing that a picture was just taken.

"Sorry couldn't resist..." Tucker said rather sheepishly.

Danny and Sam stared at him before smiling and all three of them shared one last hug before standing up to leave.

"This outing didn't really go as planned"

"Yeah, well we gotta thank you Mr.Clueless"

"I'm sorry to break it to you Sam but, Clueless is no longer an available nickname for Danny seeing as you two just hooked up"

Tucker halted in his steps and turned to face them suspiciously.

"You are hooked up right? Cause were not leaving till everythings settled"

He concluded with a small smirk as he readied his Pda for a video shot.

Danny and Sam looked at each other and smirked at Tucker answering with a smile.

"Yeah were hooked up"

They walked away leaving a flustered Tucker who hadn't even been able to set up his 'baby's' camera for the revealing and soon to be blackmail video.

"Hey, wait! That's unfair! You two oughtta make it official right here and right now! _Guys!_ Guys!"

Tucker cried as he ran after his smiling new coupled friends.

* * *

SO... what do you think DP fans is it good, bad, or just plain stupid? I would love to hear your opinion. 


End file.
